


Режимный объект

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Kudos: 6





	Режимный объект

— В целях обеспечения конфиденциальности прошу оставить в приемной личный комлинк и планшет, коммодор, — адъютант Таркина был вежлив, но непреклонен. — Увы, исключения не могу сделать ни для кого. Спасибо за понимание.  
Слегка поколебавшись, Кренник выложил на стол требуемые предметы, которые адъютант не глядя убрал в сейф и только после этого распахнул перед ним двери кабинета. Вспомнились совещания Консультативного стратегического совета, где на входе точно так же сдавали комлинки, но тогда секретность была понятна — на заседаниях присутствовала достаточно разношерстная публика, а вот здесь… Кренник был близок к тому, чтобы запаниковать. На строительстве все было в относительном порядке: график соблюдался, Гален работал, не пытаясь постоять в позе мученика, террористы не докучали, вуки вели себя смирно, и даже за последнюю неделю ни один корабль не пострадал при встрече со злополучной балкой в главном ангаре станции — в общем, ничто не предвещало неприятностей. Однако… Что происходит?  
Бластер, впрочем, сдать не приказали, это несколько обнадеживало.  
В кабинете Таркин после краткого приветствия указал ему на кресло — без привычной садистской улыбочки. Губернатор был мрачнее тучи, последний раз Кренник видел его таким после утраты «Гиблого шипа».  
— Коммодор, вы в курсе, что все объекты «Передовых оружейных исследований», начиная с корусантского комплекса и заканчивая боевой станцией, являются режимными?  
Кренник настороженно приподнял бровь.  
— Да, и что?  
— У нас с вами плохие новости. Департамент делопроизводства и режима военного министерства издал распоряжение. — Порывшись в сейфе, Таркин достал тонкий спецпланшет, включил, ввел пароль и протянул директору. — Ознакомьтесь.  
Находящийся в планшете документ имел гриф «сведения особой важности», что соответствовало высшему уровню допуска. Хмыкнув и про себя с неудовольствием отметив, что ему, несмотря на имеющийся допуск, экземпляр документа не предоставили, Кренник углубился в текст, по мере прочтения мрачнея лицом.  
На режимные объекты имперских вооруженных сил отныне было запрещено проносить планшеты и сенсорные комлинки, а любой выход в Голосеть разрешался только кабельной связью через серверы ИСБ, с полной записью трафика. Анонимный автор распоряжения грозно предупреждал: все соединения будут тщательно отслеживаться департаментом «К», и по результатам биллинга к нарушителям применят самые суровые меры, вплоть до уголовной ответственности. То, что соответствующей статьи в имперском уголовном праве не существовало, автора мало заботило.  
Вводить суровые меры предлагалось поэтапно, и начать было решено с нескольких десятков объектов, в числе которых оказалась, словно в насмешку, база «Передовых оружейных исследований» на Иду. Распоряжение вступало в силу с первого дня следующего месяца — то есть через две недели.  
Дочитав распоряжение, Кренник выразил свое к нему отношение словами, категорически не одобряемыми кадровым департаментом флота и цензурным комитетом имперского министерства информации.  
— Крифф, какой ебучий идиот это выдумал?! Это что получается, я теперь, находясь на объекте, с собственным шаттлом связаться не смогу?!  
— Почему, — губернатор пожал плечами, — сможете. Придется вернуться к одноканальным радиокомлинкам времен Войны Клонов. Как говорится, почувствуйте себя на передовой.  
— Ага, замечательно: «Майнок», «Майнок», я «Банта», как поняли, прием… Блядь! — Кренник с досадой грохнул кулаком по столу. — Отличная перспектива! Вы же знаете, мне одного канала недостаточно! Как прикажете работать в таких условиях?  
— Как-нибудь, — Таркин развел руками. — Я пытался убедить Объединенное командование, что они совершают ошибку, которая может обойтись дорого, но, увы, не преуспел.  
— Еще бы, — саркастически усмехнулся Кренник. — Давно замечаю, что у многих наших военных всего одна извилина — если, конечно, это не след от фуражки. Интересно, почему оказаться подопытной вомпой повезло именно мне?  
Губернатор осклабился.  
— Во-первых, Кренник, вас не жалко.  
— Это я уже понял. Откровенно говоря, слабый аргумент.  
— Во-вторых, — Таркин вздохнул, сегодня он даже ругаться был не в настроении, — уверен, что вы, как обычно, найдете способ выкрутиться — а вот за штаб флота, увы, не поручусь. Иду — место уединенное, трафика мало, контролировать проще, экспериментировать, соответственно, тоже. Предупреждаю: всего этого я вам не говорил. Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, каким образом вы будете являться на доклад без планшета: придется отправлять данные заранее, а также освежить в памяти навыки письма на флимсипласте.  
— Чего-о-о? Отчеты теперь от руки переписывать?!  
— Достаточно основных тезисов, — обнадежил губернатор. — Остальное у вас, как правило, является импровизацией, как в письменном виде, так и в устном. На сегодня все. Готовьтесь, исполнение распоряжения проверю лично.  
— Большое вам спасибо, — изобразив издевательский поклон, Кренник покинул кабинет, едва не прищемив дверью полу плаща.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — процедил вдогонку Таркин, после чего, наконец, улыбнулся — довольно странной улыбкой.  
Губернатор знал, что идиотское распоряжение имело не менее идиотскую предысторию. Годом раньше имперское правительство в целях борьбы с оппозиционными настроениями затеяло блокировку ряда независимых медиаканалов Голосети — в частности, канала ГолоГрам. Героическими усилиями специалистов Комитета по надзору за ГолоНетом удалось обвалить не менее трети Голосети, в том числе сайты банков, крупнейших корпораций, государственных учреждений и даже военного ведомства, посеяв панику и причинив убытков на несколько триллионов кредитов. При этом ГолоГрам не пострадал, ряд правительственных учреждений, включая медиаканал «Империя сегодня», не стеснялись иметь в нем аккаунты, ссылки на которые открыто висели на главных страницах официальных сайтов, а за Комитетом по надзору за ГолоНетом, над которым дружно смеялась вся Галактика, прочно закрепилось прозвище «ГолоНетпозор». На заседании кабинета министров Амедда, узнав о размере убытков, из синего стал фиолетовым, раздулся от злости, словно жаба, и долго шипел и ругался, грозясь оторвать кривые ручонки виновнику торжества, то есть главе Комитета по надзору за ГолоНетом. Джа-Джа Бинкс, бывший сенатор от Набу, а ныне глава упомянутого Комитета, разводя лапами и ушами, горестно признал: «Наша крышка»,— в смысле, с поставленной задачей комитет не справился.  
Почему Бинкс в итоге не вылетел со своего поста, провалив дело, осталось загадкой, замять скандал удалось с большим трудом. Однако идея точечного отключения отдельных сегментов Голосети забыта не была и даже получила продолжение. Демас Роггз, дальний родственник покойного олигарха с Рендили Седрика Кова, после скандального увольнения из «Передовых оружейных исследований» возглавил одно из производственных подразделений «Секьюрити лабс», которому как раз и достался госконтракт на разработку и производство оборудования для блокировки. Как должно работать оборудование, чтобы не пострадал остальной ГолоНет, никто не представлял даже в общих чертах. Джа-Джа Бинкс в интервью столичным СМИ бодро заверял, что все выяснится в ходе испытаний и наиболее удачные экспериментальные варианты блокирующего оборудования — пока неизвестно, какие именно — пойдут в серийное производство. Он также уверял, что провайдерам новое оборудование не будет стоить ни кредита, все расходы возьмет на себя Империя. Учитывая прошлые художества ГолоНетпозора, в подобную благотворительность, как и в технологический прорыв, верилось с трудом, а вот в крупномасштабный распил бюджета — вполне.  
Потерпев неудачу в борьбе с оппозиционными каналами тупо в лоб, ИСБ и военное ведомство решили зайти с другого конца: если не получается блокировать Голосеть, надо отрезать доступ к ней хотя бы с военных баз, секретных производств и других подобных объектов. О том, как это скажется на работе оных объектов, лица, принимающие решения, явно не подумали — зато, очевидно, сообразили, что на создание дублирующей половину ГолоНета закрытой локальной сети и тотальный контроль над ней, согласно расчетам, потребуется не один десяток годовых бюджетов Империи. Неплохая сумма, авторов идеи можно было понять.

Прибыв в корусантский офис проекта и получив там, наконец, свой экземпляр проклятого распоряжения, Кренник еще раз его прочел и теперь окончательно утвердился в мысли, что весь этот геморрой придуман не затем, чтобы осложнить жизнь врагам Империи, а чтобы поднять бабла на очередном заведомо провальном госпроекте. Ну и чтобы критически настроенные офицеры не выносили сор из избы.  
К примеру, на режимном объекте запрещалось использование любых флеш-карт и информационных стержней, кроме тех, которым специально прописан доступ с контрольного терминала. Подвох, не замеченный связистами, состоял в том, что разрешенная к использованию флешка легко могла быть вынесена с объекта и вставлена в любой компьютер, так что сохранность гостайны ничто не гарантировало. Переслать файл в гражданский сегмент Голосети и обратно также не составляло труда. А вот записать на планшет и глумливо выложить в Голосеть ролик с совещания, на котором Тагге или Оззель несут откровенную ахинею, уже было нельзя.  
С чувством обматерив автора распоряжения, Кренник с неудовольствием подумал, что по недоброй армейской традиции любую немыслимую и неисполнимую дурь все же придется как-то исполнять, пусть через задницу и с соответствующим результатом. И если сам этим не займешься, результат будет еще хуже, так что придется лететь на Иду руководить процессом.  
На Иду, посовещавшись, начали с самого простого: налепили на двери таблички о запрете использования беспроводных средств связи, с нервным смехом цитируя бородатую шутку о несоответствии содержимого склада нецензурной надписи из трех букв на окружающем его ограждении. На это Кренник резонно заметил, что главное — произвести правильное первое впечатление, и посоветовал радоваться, что распоряжение не предписывает покрасить окружающие базу скалы в цвета имперского флага.  
Планшеты и сенсорные комлинки было предписано сдавать под охрану на проходной, по случаю чего Водран распорядился изготовить бронированный шкаф с ячейками, а Толван пришлось пересматривать график постов: кто-то же должен круглосуточно охранять шкаф и принимать и выдавать гаджеты, да не как-нибудь, а под запись в электронном журнале.  
Помимо шкафа, на проходной установили рамку, вроде тех, что используются в космопортах на таможенном контроле. Настройки рамки, по счастью, исключали из списка подозрительных объектов ИД-диски, дюрасталевые накладки на сапоги, ранговые планки и кодовые цилиндры, однако на все остальное электронное и металлическое рамка реагировала истошным воем. Несчастная Толван по понятным причинам каждый раз включала сигнал тревоги при проходе через рамку. Экранирующий воротник, предложенный специалистами «Передовых оружейных исследований» по наработкам режима невидимости для «Гиблого шипа», не помог, — хуже того, кибер-имплант от него глючил, что приводило к недоразумениям и даже нарушениям субординации.  
— Ну что мне теперь, голову отрезать?! — в сердцах возопила капитан при очередной попытке пройти на посадочную платформу, не поставив на уши весь гарнизон. Разумеется, попытка оказалась безуспешной.  
— А это мысль, — зловещим тоном протянул Кренник. Ему живо представилась картина в духе старинных гравюр с одной планеты Внешнего Кольца: окровавленная Толван, несущая собственную голову со страдальческим выражением лица в руках или, как вариант, на блюде. Зрелище впечатляло.  
— Вам будет проще какое-то время не выходить за рамку, капитан, — посоветовал он, подавив неуместный смешок, — пока мы не придумаем, как устранить проблему.  
Проблема была не в одной Толван. На оружие и встроенные в шлемы комлинки штурмовиков рамка, разумеется, тоже реагировала. Бойцы, проходя рамку, каждый раз нервно дергались и шутили насчет подшлемников из дюрастиллиума, способных экранировать как вредоносные лучи из космоса, так и сигнал шлемофона. Пришлось снова звать программистов, после чего рамка на тактические частоты реагировать перестала, а вот бластеры приходилось перед проходом на объект класть на столик сбоку от рамки. О том, как исполнять все эти процедуры в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, даже думать не хотелось. Оставалось надеяться, что в таких обстоятельствах способы связи уже мало кого будут волновать.  
Незаметно настал «день икс». В последний момент вспомнив о запретах, директор оставил на борту «Птерадона» комлинк и планшет, шагнул с посадочной платформы под рамку — и едва не оглох от включившейся сирены. Режимный объект, ситх бы его побрал.  
Выругавшись, Кренник снял пояс с бластером, но это не помогло. Пришлось вывернуть карманы, вывалив на столик горку магнитных ключей, инфокарт и разнообразных мелких железок. На этом рамка успокоилась, а миновавший ее директор принялся сгребать имущество обратно, желая всему департаменту делопроизводства и режима анального секса в крайне извращенных формах.  
Матизу, шедшему следом, было проще: карманы в штурмовой броне отсутствовали, так что телохранитель всего лишь положил винтовку на столик и прошел рамку. Та никак не отреагировала. Матиз невозмутимо забрал оружие и вслед за директором проследовал в здание.  
— Радость долбоеба, а не режим, — пробурчал директор, прожигая взглядом табличку с предупреждением о запрете устройств личной связи на дверях собственного кабинета. — Дебилы, блядь. И ведь даже в чате не поругаешься…  
— Это как раз поправимо, — заметил Матиз.  
Под ошарашенным взглядом директора он отсоединил рукоять винтовки и вытряхнул на ладонь предмет, в котором Кренник с изумлением опознал собственный сенсорный комлинк.  
— Ловкость рук и никакого волшебства, — гордо заявил Матиз, впервые за время службы расплывшись в довольной улыбке.  
— Ни хрена себе, — уважительно отметил владелец комлинка. — Давно додумались?  
— Мы так в учебке изощрялись, — пояснил Матиз. — Комлинк пронести запросто, а вот планшет…  
Он сокрушенно развел руками.  
— Планшет, увы, не влезет. Можно, конечно, носить с собой гранатомет, там приклад по размеру самое то — но, боюсь, возникнут вопросы.  
— Пожалуй, — рассеянно отозвался Кренник. Он как раз пытался представить, как будет проходить через рамки Вейдер, с его доспехами и системой жизнеобеспечения. Разве что Сила поможет. Впрочем, этого лучше не проверять, упаси джедай от визита лорда ситхов на объект. Кстати, о джедаях…  
Кренник задумался. В свое время, пытаясь понять, как функционируют кайберы, он прочел, что джедаи могли скрыть себя в Силе от чужих глаз, а также сделаться невидимыми для камер и электронных приборов слежения. При этом комлинки на пороге невидимости они, разумеется, не оставляли. Вот бы им всем такие способности, но это уже из области ненаучной фантастики. Впрочем, ничто не мешает посоветоваться с главным специалистом по кайберам. Вдруг что полезное посоветует — если не джедайские штучки, так научное решение. Хуже в любом случае уже не будет.  
Прибыв на Иду спустя месяц с инспекцией, Таркин попытался пройти через рамку, которая тут же истошно взвыла. Губернатор удивленно приподнял бровь, но дисциплинированно оставил планшет на входе и благополучно прошествовал на объект. За два часа он придирчиво осмотрел все — и, что удивительно, нарушений режима секретности не обнаружил.  
— Насколько мне известно, на других объектах из списка на это грозное распоряжение просто наплевали, — заметил он по окончании инспекции, прихлебывая каф в кабинете Кренника, — мол, дальше Хота не пошлют, меньше взвода не дадут… а вы умудряетесь его пунктуально исполнять. Признаться, я приятно удивлен.  
— Постоянное недоверие меня обижает, губернатор, — пожаловался Кренник, старательно изобразив на лице обиду галактического масштаба. Разумеется, он предпочел бы не уточнять, каким образом на вверенном ему объекте достигнут невиданный доселе уровень служебной дисциплины — и от души надеялся, что гость тоже не горит желанием узнать подробности.  
— Гремучая смесь перфекционизма и раздолбайства в вашем лице когда-нибудь меня доконает, — в свою очередь пожаловался Таркин, драматично возведя глаза к потолку. — Я опасаюсь, что именно это сочетание до сих пор не дает вам, наконец, завершить строительство… основного режимного объекта.  
— Ну, начинается, — Кренник досадливо поморщился. — Вы можете припомнить хоть один мой недоделанный проект?  
— Нет, — после паузы неохотно признал Таркин, — хотя, чем ситх не шутит, может, вас со времен Республики дожидается парочка недостроенных космопортов где-нибудь во Внешнем Кольце. Учитывая тогдашний бардак, я бы не удивился.  
— Вы меня с Роггзом не перепутали, часом? — фыркнул Кренник. — Кстати, о нецелевом расходовании средств: как я понимаю, из-за этой истории с мерами безопасности у нас опять денег нет, все на рамки и программки потратили?  
Он тоже налил себе кафа — и едва не опрокинул кружку от неожиданности, когда внезапно раздалась трель комлинка. Чужого.  
То, что последовало за этим, поразило Кренника еще больше. Губернатор, досадливо крякнув, извлек из-за голенища сапога сенсорный «Гэлакси S10» последней модели. Звук и насыщенность цветов включившегося экрана подтвердили правоту рекламщиков, отчаянно нахваливавших новинку.  
— Сразу видно, что вам не хватает военного опыта, Кренник — иначе вы бы знали, что по факту армейские рамки не сканируют ниже, так скажем, обреза кителя, — сумрачно пояснил Таркин, отклонив вызов и пряча комлинк обратно за голенище. — Чему вы удивляетесь, директор? Скажу вам как юрист: суровость имперских законов искупается необязательностью их буквального исполнения, а также наличием обстоятельств, оправдывающих пренебрежение не только буквой, но в ряде случаев и духом закона. Ради мира и безопасности в Галактике, разумеется. Вам ли, человеку, систематически нарушающему приказы, этого не знать?  
— Простите, не понял, — Кренник прищурился, — вы благословляете меня на, скажем так, творческий подход к соблюдению режима?  
Таркин приподнял бровь.  
— А вы в этом благословении нуждаетесь?  
Лицо Кренника выражало полнейшую невинность.  
— В интересах дела — несомненно.  
— Я вас услышал, — кивнул Таркин, — Однако в данный момент именно я представляю закон и порядок в этом секторе, а вы подчиняетесь мне. Не перепутайте, коммодор. Методы меня не волнуют, меня интересует исключительно результат.  
— Я понял.  
…Когда шаттл Таркина, наконец, стартовал с режимного объекта, Кренник, провожавший губернатора до посадочной платформы, с ухмылкой выключил диктофон извлеченного из кармана комлинка. Не самой последней модели, как у гостя, но тоже сенсорного. Защитная задняя крышка только с виду выглядела силиконовой, на самом деле это был синтетический кайбер. Кристаллическая решетка, перестроенная ради увеличения энергоотдачи вдоль «темной» оси, в качестве побочного эффекта создавала своеобразное «силовое» поле, делавшее сопредельные объекты невидимыми для сканирования. Рамка на входе, соответственно, промолчала.  
— Чисто наука и никакого волшебства, — вполголоса произнес директор, пряча комлинк в карман. — Главное — результат.


End file.
